for 3 years
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: 3 tahun tidak bertemu. sang badai pun melepas rindu. bad summary plus judul yang nggak nyambung xp


uhm. . . ini fic pertama author. jadi harap di maklumi kalau aneh u_u Silahkan yang mau ngasih kritik sepedes apapun. bahkan flame diterima untuk bakar jagung di malam pertama puasa xp

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

Warning : Abalisme, Gajeisme, OOCisme, dan segala -isme yang lain.

* * *

><p>Tubuhmu tidak bergerak dan hanya berdiri dalam diam. Bukannya kau tidak ingin bergerak. Tapi karena kedua tangan orang itu mendekapmu dengan erat. Kedua tanganmu melingkar di pinggangnya. Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di dadanya, menyesap aroma tubuhnya hingga memenuhi paru-parumu.<p>

Tiga tahun . . .

Selama itu kalian tidak bertemu karena keharusan menjalankan misi sebagai Guardian dari Vongola Famiglia. Kau terus mendampingi bossmu sebagai tangan kanannya. Sedangkan dia yang menyandang posisi sebagai Rain Guardian harus melaksanakan misi -bersama Varia- di Italia dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

Wajah mu tampak terkejut saat melihat sebuah luka yang tertoreh di dagunya. Jantungmu berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat sosok yang kau rindukan. Rona merah menghiasi wajahmu, membuatnya segera merengkuhmu dalam pelukan nya di depan semua rekan mu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu seakan kau masihlah anak kecil yang polos. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hayato," katanya pelan. "Tadaima, minna," katanya lagi pada seluruh rekan nya –yang berarti rekanmu juga- sementara kau masih berada dalam pelukan nya.

"Okaeri, Yamamoto!" sambut seluruh anggota Vongola yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Setelah itu, mereka semua keluar ruangan, memberi privasi bagi kalian berdua.

"Okaeri, yakyuu-baka!" katamu setelah mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki beriris coklat di depan mu. Kau yakin sekali kalau sekarang wajahmu telah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, bodoh!"

Kau memalingkan wajah mu. Dia tertawa melihat tingkahmu. Imut. Kira-kira itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Imutnya~" katanya sambil setengah menggodamu. Direngkuhnya wajahmu dan ia pun mengecup bibirmu dengan lembut seakan-akan kau terbuat dari kaca yang akan pecah kapan saja.

"Ja-jangan menyebutku 'imut'!" katamu saat ciuman itu berakhir. Wajahmu bertambah merah.

"Ahaha . . . Aishiteru, Hayato," kata nya. Dan ia pun mulai menciummu lagi untuk melepas kerinduan di antara kalian berdua.

"Ti amo, Takeshi," Kalian pun larut dalam dunia kalian.

* * *

><p>Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan sang hujan. Selama itu pula kau hanya mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan. Sang Don Vongola tidak memberimu misi yang mengharuskan dirimu meninggalkan markas dan hanya menyuruhmu menyelesaikan dokumen dalam jumlah yang dapat dihitung alias sedikit.<p>

Mata mu terpaku pada sosok kekasihmu yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon-pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Saat kau hendak membuka mulutmu untuk memanggilnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu melihatmu dan meneriakkan namamu.

"Hayato!" ia melambaikan tangannya kearahmu.

Kau pun berjalan menghampiri nya dengan wajah yang biasa kau tunjukkan. Acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, yakyuu-baka?"

"Mengagumi keindahan sakura," jawabnya singkat dengan jari menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang berguguran. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Sakura. Kenapa ya, Tsuna tidak memberiku misi lagi? Katanya aku butuh istirahat," katanya sambil menghela napas.

Matamu sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan nya. "Kau juga?"katamu tidak percaya.

"'Kau juga'?" pria berambut spikey itu mengulang kata-kata mu.

Kau mulai berpikir apa yang sebenar nya boss kalian itu rencanakan. Akhirnya kau mengetahui maksud bossmu yang tidak memberimu –dan kekasihmu- misi walaupun baru dua hari berselang. Dalam hati kau berterima kasih pada sang Don Vongola.

"Ne, Hayato," dia memanggilmu. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Lagipula tidak ada yang harus kita kerjakan saat ini," katanya dengan tatapan mata yang lembut.

Ya, Tuhan. Tatapan itu membuatmu merasa akan meleleh. Kau tidak pernah bisa menolaknya saat ia menatapmu seperti itu. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu pelan sebagai jawaban atas ajakannya.

Kau berada di kamarmu. Memilih baju mana yang akan kau pakai untuk pergi kencan bersamanya. Yah, memang yang biasanya sibuk memilih baju saat akan kencan hanyalah perempuan. Tapi, apa salahnya kalau ia ingin memperlihatkan yang terbaik untuk kekasihmu.

Limabelas menit sudah ia dengan setia menantimu. Saat kau menemuinya, lagi-lagi kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat. Ia berdiri di hadapanmu. Kaos biru polos serta kemeja putih yang dilipat hingga siku menutupi tubuhnya. Celana jeans hitam menghiasi kakinya yang panjang. Tidak ketinggalan sepatu kets di kakinya. Penampilan nya memang sederhana, tapi itu sudah bisa membuatmu terpesona.

"Eto . . .Hayato, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"tanyanya. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit risih karena kau pandangi seakan sedang menyelidiki seorang penjahat. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka kau pandangi seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi,"katamu sambil melangkahkan kakimu meninggalkannya di belakang.

Ia meraih tanganmu dan menghentikan langkahmu. Digenggamnya tanganmu dengan erat. Hangat. Ia pun menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah kakimu.

"Kemana?" tanyamu singkat.

"Hmm . . . " dia mulai berpikir. Belum menentukan tujuan sepertinya. "Kemana kaki kita melangkah, ke situ kita akan pergi," ia malah memberikan jawaban seenaknya.

"Jeez . . . yang benar saja," kau memutar bola matamu. Kesal dengan jawaban tidak bertanggung jawab yang keluar dari mulut kekasihmu.

"Ahaha . . . " ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Salah satu kebiasaannya saat ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.

Setelah perundingan yang lama di sebuah café, akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk pergi ke Nami Land. Tujuan pertama kalian adalah Roller Coaster yang terkenal dengan tiga lintasan spiral yang mampu membuat siapapun menjerit. Oke,lebih baik kita skip adegan saat kau menaiki roller coaster itu. Jika tidak aku pasti akan kau bunuh. =="

Katika kau menginjakkan kakimu kembali ke permukaan tanah ingin rasanya kau melakukan sujud syukur saat itu juga.

Bagaimana dengan kekasih mu?

Dia malah memasang senyum 100 juta Yen. Saat kau berteriak ketakutan, ia malah tertawa senang. Kau berpikir, jangan-jangan kekasih mu menjadi gila karena terlalu lama bersama Varia. Ah, Vongola tempat mereka berada pun penuh dengan 'orang gila' -dalam berbagai artian-.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya, Hayato," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Menyenangkan untukmu. Tapi, tidak untukku!" kau menjawab dengan ketus.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu di kursi itu," kekasih mu itu dengan seenaknya menarik tanganmu tanpa menunggu persetujuan darimu terlebih dahulu dan mendudukkanmu di kursi itu. "Tunggulah di sini! Aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Vanilla Latte," katamu singkat.

Ia pun pergi mencari minuman untuk kalian berdua. Kau menyenderkan tubuhmu pada kursi dan menatap sosoknya yang berjalan membelakangi mu. Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa dulu punggungnya selebar itu? Tubuhnya juga bertambah tinggi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia datang menghampirimu dengan membawa dua gelas minuman. Satu untukmu dan satu lagi untuknya. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelahmu dan memberikan minuman pesananmu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangmu dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kau hanya diam membisu.

Sejak kekasihmu kembali dari pencarian minuman untukmu, kau terus memasang wajah masam. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena banyak perempuan yang memandangi sosok kekasihmu dengan tatapan tidak tahu malu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya memandangi kekasihmu, tapi juga memandangimu. Terpesona pada sosok kalian berdua tentunya.

Seorang wanita berkulit tan dan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan iris berwarna violet menghampiri kalian berdua. Pakaiannya yang minim memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang mampu membuat kaum adam menelan ludah mereka dan akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa berkencan dengannya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh padamu.

"Halo~" sapa wanita itu. "Namaku Nao. Kalian hanya berdua? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan ku dan temanku? Jadi, kita bisa double date," katanya dengan nada manja. Wanita itu langsung mengutarakan maksud nya mendekati kalian. Dasar jalang!

Wanita itu, Nao memposisikan diri nya tepat di samping kekasihmu. Tangannya yang kecil memegangi lengan sang hujan. Mencoba menggodanya. Meskipun kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu tidak akan tergoda oleh kehadiran wanita jalang itu, ingin rasanya kau menampar nya.

Tapi, ia teringat oleh kata-kata Shamal . . .

'_**Pria yang memukul wanita tidak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang pria'**_[1]

Maka kau pun menghentikan niat mu. Kau adalah seorang pria yang memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri walau kau berada di posisi bawah saat bercinta dengan kekasihmu.

"Maaf. Hari ini kami hanya ingin jalan berdua," kekasihmu melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari lengannya. "Ini merupakan kencan pertama kami setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu," katanya lagi tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajahnya.

Kekasihmu segera merengkuhmu dalam pelukannya dan mulai menciumi bibirmu. Wanita itu memandang kalian dengan tatapan jijik dan segera pergi menjauh dari kalian.

Kau tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganmu sendiri. "Ayo, kita pulang. Kalau terlalu lama di sini, perempuan yang melirikmu akan bertambah banyak. Dan aku juga tidak yakin akan bisa mengendalikan emosiku seperti tadi," katamu.

"Ahaha . . . Kau cemburu ya? Manisnya~" ia mengacak-acak rambut perakmu.

* * *

><p>Kau melangkahkan kakimu berdampingan dengannya menuju 'rumah' kalian. Apartemen yang dulu kau gunakan seorang diri dan setelah itu kekasihmu pun ikut tinggal bersamamu. Kau tidak yakin rumahmu itu kau tinggalkan dalam keadaan bersih. Karena selama 3 tahun kekasihmu pergi, kau mulai menginap di markas Vongola bersama rekanmu yang lain.<p>

Setibanya kau dan dia di depan rumah kalian, kau memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Kau menyalakan lampu ruang depan dan melihat betapa berantakannya rumahmu itu. Debu menumpuk dan para laba-laba dengan seenaknya membuat rumah mereka dalam rumah kalian.

"Hayato, kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan apartemen ini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit melirik ke arahmu.

"Err . . . U-urusai!" kau bingung harus menjawab apa dan mengelak dari pertanyaannya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kalau begitu, kita beres-beres dulu!" ia menarik salah satu tanganmu dan membawamu masuk ke dalam apartemen kalian.

Ia membuka lemari dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia menemukannya dan menyerahkannya padamu. Dua buah celemek berwarna pink dan biru serta pembersih debu dan alat-alat lainnya. Dan kalian pun memulai acara bersih-bersih kalian.

Dua jam lamanya kalian berperang dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Debu menempel di seluruh tubuh kalian.

"Kau mandi duluan saja, Hayato," katanya padamu sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju dan celana yang ia kenakan. "atau kau ingin kumandikan?" lagi-lagi ia menggodamu.

Wajahmu memerah. "Ba-baka!" katamu sebelum kau beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar saat kau menanggapi kata-katanya.

Kau keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut perakmu basah oleh air dan handuk yang gunakan kau letakkan di pundakmu. Kau melihat kekasihmu itu sedang memandangi bulan di beranda apartemen dan kau pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oi! Sekarang giliranmu mandi!" katamu.

"Hai~" ia membalikkan badannya dan melewatimu begitu saja tanpa memandang wajahmu sedikit pun. Aneh.[2]

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur. Sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa kekasihmu itu tidak memelukmu seperti biasanya. Kau tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang terus memandangimu dalam diam. Ia menghampirimu dan memeluk erat tubuhmu.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahmu. "Takeshi," panggilmu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hayato," katanya pelan di telingamu.

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu hingga berhadapan dengannya. "BAKA! Kau kira aku tidak merindukanmu?" katamu dengan nada ketus. Semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipimu.

kekasihmu melihat wajahmu yang memerah. Ia tersenyum. "Pffth! Hayato, kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakanmu," katanya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Takeshi," katamu pelan. Sangat pelan hingga ia harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"As your wish, hayato." Ia mengecup keningmu.

Mentari pagi menyinari seluruh kamar. Enggan rasanya untukmu membuka mata. Tanganmu menyusuri sisi lain tempat tidur sementara matamu setengah tertutup. Tidak ada, ia tidak ada di sampingmu. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu dan segera meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Kau memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhmu saat suaranya memanggil namamu.

"Hayato, kau sudah bangun?" Ia melangkah masuk untuk melihatmu. "Are? Tidak usah memaksakan diri, hayato." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearahmu dan menanamkan sebuah ciuman singkat kebibir mungilmu. "ohayou."

Kau tidak menolak saat kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhmu dan menjawab salam paginya dengan gumaman pelan. "Aku lapar," katamu.

Ia tersenyum menanggapi perkataanmu. "Sarapan sudah siap."

* * *

><p>An : [1] Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepala author. Berhubung Shamal itu tipe orang yang 'memuja' wanita, jadi tidak mungkin dia memukul wanita. =w=;

[2] Alasan kenapa Yamamoto ngelewatin Gokudera begitu aja itu karena kalau dia natap Gokudera langsung dia takut nggak bisa ngendaliin diri dan langsung nyerang dia. :p


End file.
